


The Power of the Hedas

by Nightwing6D



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Avengers Theme, Children of the 100, Clarke Griffin Being A Mother, Daughter of Charmaine Diyoza, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Grounders The 100, Heda The 100, M/M, Planet Bardo, Son of Monty Green & Harper McIntyre, Son of Octavia Blake, Super Soldiers, Terminator Theme, The 100 (TV) Season 6, The 100 (TV) Season 7, The 100 Clan Pack, The Flame the 100, Time Travel, female warriors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing6D/pseuds/Nightwing6D
Summary: Echo, Bellamy and Gabriel were sent to Bardo to find and disperse the same chemical weapon that killed the original alien civilization of Bardo, but they were captured. As Clarke and the others managed to save them, they encounter a quantum bridge that the Shepard has been building and they got a glimpse of the future.The Shepard has been fighting a certain group in the future and they are lead by none than the sons and daughter of Octavia, Diyoza, and Monty and Harper as they discover that these three kids are somehow the Hedas (Commanders) of the future.Follow the Story of the three new Hedas and to know what is the Shepherd's true purpose for using time travel.





	The Power of the Hedas

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in season 6 & 7.
> 
> Monty and Harper are not dead.
> 
> Hope along with Jordan are not born in different times but around the same time along with Octavia's son Jack (or Jahk in Grounder name term)
> 
> The pictures below is what I want three of the 100's kids to look like in this story. (Jack, Jordan, and Hope)

\-----Bardo-----

The disciples are marching in two separate lines marching down the hall. Three of the disciples broke from the group and entered a room and removed their helmets and revealing to be Echo, Bellamy, and Gabriel.

"Ok we should be safe here for now" says Bellamy as he place on helmet on the table near a computer terminal. "Alright Gabriel get started locating the device"

"I'm on it" says Gabriel as he starts typing on the keyboard and a holographic monitor appears gaining him access to the terminal.

Bellamy backs away from the terminal to move towards other side of the room, Echo walks next to and a hand on his shoulder and faces him with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just not sure about this plan, I mean I understand what the Shepard's men has done to you, Octavia, and Diyoza, I can't even imagine the pain you had to endure. But using this method to get kill them all...it feels wrong. It reminds me of what we did to the people of Mt. Weather"

Echo cups her hands on Bellamy's face. "I know how hard it is making a decision like this, but if we don't take them down now, they will surely come to us and hurt the others."

Bellamy looks at her for a moment and then nods as her agrees with her. "I got it!" says Gabriel and he draws their attention and both of them walk towards him.

"Ok so, I located an area in the south part of Bardo that is closed off to most personal due to a certain bio hazard risk. This might be where you saw this "Gen-9" compound the last time you where here."

"Alright, let's go before we get caught" says Bellamy as they other put on their helmets and exit the room. They continued towards south of the facility, avoiding the disciples until they reached the area. Echo peaked around the corner, only to find a few disciples guarding the door that leads to the device.

"There are four disciples guarding the door"

"What do we do?" Gabriel asked as he's looking at both of them.

"Follow my lead" says Bellamy as he walks around the corner and the others follow him. They approached the door and the disciples move closer to the door, blocking their way.

"Stop! No is allowed to be in this area without clearance. What is your business here?" asked by one of the disciples in a demanding tone.

"We were ordered by Anders to relieve you and continue securing the Gen-9" Bellamy replied.

"The Gen-9? The Gen-9 compound is located at the west side of the facility. You should know that." the disciple cocked his head while he raises his hand to his helmet. "I'm going to contact Anders and see what's--"

"--That's not necessary, we'll just report back to him" Bellamy told him as he starts walking away with Echo and Gabriel.

"Hold it right there! You're not going anywhere until we clear this out" the disciple says as he and the other three walks towards them.

" _Gon jok sake!_ (For fuck sake!)" Echo pulls out the hidden knife from her sleeve and stabs on of the the disciples. The other three tried to rush in but Bellamy kills them with the arm blaster. Both of them pull their bodies to side, then Echo looks up at Gabriel. "Are you just gonna stand there? or Are you going to help us?". Gabriel kneels down and pulls one of the bodies and put it with the others. 

"Come on, there must another way to get to the Gen-9" Bellamy says as he and Echo started walking.

"Wait, we can't go yet!" Gabriel shouted after them.

"Gabriel we can't stay here, it's only a matter of time until someone notices that these guys are missing"

"I get that, but this room was heavily guarded for a reason and I'm guessing there must be something valuable the Shepherd doesn't want most of his people to know about. It's worth taking a look."

Bellamy sighs "Fine, but let's hurry then."

Gabriel makes his way to the door and notice a retinal eye scanner.

"This room can only be access through retinal scan" Gabriel told them. Echo grabs one of the dead disciples, removes his helmet and open his eye against the scanner. The scanner turn from red to green and the door opens. The three steps inside the room. The room was dark and the only thing that was lit and in sight was a large platform with a terminal attached to it, in the center of the room. They walked towards the platform, and once they are on it, an anomaly bridge opened and it pulsing at a slow rate.

"What is this? Echo asked

"Fascinating, this look like the same anomaly bridge that disciples uses to travel to different planets, but this one is different" Gabriel informs her as he went to gain access the terminal next to the bridge. 

"Why is it blue instead of green? Bellamy asked as he step a bit closer to the bridge.

"Well as we know the the green anomaly allows for interplanetary travel, so maybe the Shepard is creating his own bridge for a different purpose...ah here." an image shows up on the monitor. Echo and Bellamy joins Gabriel at the terminal and they see images of three individuals on the hologram monitor.

"Who are these three? Echo asked.

"I'm not sure, but these records show that the Shepherd has been observing them and...this can't be right"

"What is it?"

"It says here that the Shepherd is observing them but from 28 years in the future?!" Gabriel looks confused

"So what does that mean?" Echo looks at him confused.

Gabriel break away from the terminal and moves towards the bridge. "It means that the Shepherd has figured out a way to use quantum entanglement to travel. Bellamy and Echo looks at him with their eyebrows raised. Gabriel turns around and noticed their confused faces. "...Time travel"

"How is that possible?" Bellamy asked with his hands on his hips.

Before Gabriel could respond, ten disciples uncloaked themselves and surrounds them with their arms raised and aimed at them ready to fire their blasters. Anders walks in with two other disciples.

"Now I would suggest you surrender, so we can avoid unnecessary bloodshed" Anders told them. 

The three exchanged looks and then raising their hands to surrender.

  
\-----Sanctum-----

Monty is re-wiring a few wires from underneath his desk, then a rapid beeping went off and Monty hit his head against the bottom of the desk. "Dang it" Monty mumbled as he got up from underneath the desk and took a look at the computer monitor. The red dot was flashing on the screen and then it disappeared, "No, no, no, no" Monty kept typing the same sequence repeatedly to get the signal back. Clarke, Raven, Miller, and Octavia walks into the room and towards Monty.

"Monty, were you able to get in contact Bellamy?" Clarke asked as she stood next to him.

Monty shakes his head and continues typing "No, I lost their signal" 

"What?! When did this happen?" Raven asked as she looks at the monitor.

"Just now, I've been trying to reactivate the beacon we placed on their helmets, but it doesn't seem to be working"

Raven sighs "Ok hold on". She walks to the other computer and started typing and working on her end. After a few minutes, she notices an energy signature that is somewhere on a distant planet. "I might've found something, I was able pick up an energy signature from the last time an anomaly bridge was last open and it appears to be on this planet" Raven point the image of the planet on the screen. "That might be where Bardo is located and where Bellamy, Echo, and Gabriel are now"

"Can't we just use that dead disciple's gear again to open up another bridge to take us there?" Octavia asked

Raven shakes her head "No we used the last of it's power to take Bellamy and the others to get there"

"We have to do something. They could be torturing their minds on those M-Cap things or worse they could be..." Octavia stops and looks down sadly.

"Let's not think about that right now, let's just focus on how to get there and then we can see if they're alright" says Miller as he places his hand on Octavia's shoulder to assure her.

"Miller is right, it's not over yet. There must be some way to get there, but I just..." Raven trails off and she side grins. She walks to the back of the room and grabs the dead disciple's helmet, places it down the table and grabs a couple of power cords.

"What are you doing?" Monty asked.

"I remembered that the disciples uses their helmets as a way to navigate and guide them to different planets, but they also use it as a relay to get a signal out and communicate their people to get them to open a bridge and get them back home."

"So if we manage to get gain power to the helmet, we can use it to signal their people and trick them to open the bridge for us" Monty say as he circle around the table, grabbing the cords and hooks them up to a generator.

"Exactly" Raven nods as she helps him hook up the cords.

"Ok, sounds like we got a plan. Let us know when you're done, so we get going" Clarke told them as she starts walking away along with Miller and Octavia.

"You got it" Raven replied back.

\----

After a few hours, Clarke, Raven, Octavia, Diyoza, Monty, Harper and Miller are all walking towards the outskirts of the woods. Raven is wearing the dead disciple's uniform and putting on the helmet. "Ok, here goes nothing", she activates the Helmet, while the others are hiding and taking positions around Raven with their guns raised in front of her. A bridge opens in front of Raven and three disciples appears from it.

"Kathryn?" one of the disciples walks up to Raven and removing his helmet. "I thought you were dead."

"Uhh... No I'm fine" 

"What happened to you?"

"I was attacked by the locals here and they damaged my helmet. I wasn't able to get in contact with you until now"

"Let me take a look" He reaches for her helmet and Raven quickly grabbed his hand.

"Um...no that's ok, I was injured during the attack and I'm kind of embarrassed of the scar"

"Embarrassed? You? Where is my sister's prideful and arrogant attitude go?, Come on let take a look" He reach for her helmet again and then Miller, Diyoza, Harper, and Octavia came out of their hiding spots and walks towards the disciples and surrounding them. The disciples quickly cloaked themselves and started shooting the others.

"Behind You!" Raven shouted and pointed behind Diyoza and then Diyoza shot the disciple. Ravens helps the others get rid of the other two by pointing them out with the help of her helmet. "Alright that's all of them"

"Let's Go" Clarke and the others stepped into the bridge and it closes behind them.

  
\-----Earth, 28 Years In The Future-----

A large battle field was raging on between the disciples and a rebellion force. The rebellion force's jets are flying above firing rockets down at the disciples, sending them flying. Another group of the rebels are fighting on the ground facing off the disciples ground forces. One of the rebels is charging through the battle field driving an armored truck, while another one is on top shooting an energy machine gun at the disciples. One of the disciples jets shoots a rocket at them and they crash. The rebel who was using the machine gun on top of the truck, got up and circles around to the front of the truck while picking up his rifle and attached his shield and sword on the back of his jacket. The rebel driver grabbed her rifle, got out of the truck through the driver side window and jumped down next to the other rebel.

"That was too close for comfort Jack" Hope says as she tries to reload her gun.

"I know!" Jack replies as he looks around and staying alert.

"Guys!" Another rebel ran to them.

"What's the latest Jordan?!" Jack asked as Jordan takes out a small portable that was attached to his quiver.

"I'm picking up the signal of the machine inside that hanger over there!" Jordan points to the hanger and they all see the disciples running their way inside. There was a glowing blue light shining through the hanger doors.

"They're using the machine! We need to get to the hanger now! Jack got up and the other two followed. They ran towards the door while Hope is calling a group of female warriors who appears on her side and Jordan is calling other warriors to his side. "To victory!" The rebels cheered while they ran with the three to the door. Jack dropped his rifle pulls out his shield and sword and starts striking incoming disciples in front of him, Hope and Jordan drops their guns as well, then Hope pulls out her sword and side pistol and starts shooting the disciples to her left, Jordan pulls out his bow and arrow and start shooting the arrows and hitting the disciples that came his way one by one. A disciple jet appeared in front of them and the rebels started firing at the jet " You want us, were right here!". The jet was about to fire but then an energy wave hits it and it crashes right in front of the them.

"We destroyed their control center sir! I repeat the disciples control center has been destroyed! A rebel reported through the coms, everyone cheers while the disciples jets crashes around them. Hope was smiling and grabbed one Jordan's forearm and shaking it a little with excited. Jordan and Jack smiles as well and then all of them headed straight inside the hanger.

As they stepped inside the hanger, they saw two disciples ran through the time bridge, while leaving the bridge open. Jordan went up the platform and try to gain access to the terminal, but the terminal was damaged. " Damn it! They smashed the terminal, I'm guessing they didn't want us going after them"

"Can you at least determine where they went? Hope asked as she sheathed her sword and pistol. Jack walks up to her as he too sheathe his sword behind his shield and he attached his shield to the back of his jacket.

"Yeah, I just need a few minutes"

"Ok, while you're working on that, we'll set up the charges around the hanger" Jack say as he walks down the stairs of the platform and Hope follows him.

  
\----

Jack was sitting on a bench, leaning forward in a slouching position with elbows pressed against his thighs and his hands are balled in together against his mouth, while staring into space. Hope walks up next to him and place a hand her his shoulder.

"Are you ok? Hope asked concernedly as she sits next to him.

"Yeah, it's just...I've been thinking about my Mom and just wishing she was here"

"I know the feeling...do you ever just wish we can just use the time bridge and go back in time and stop this from ever happening?"

"Honestly...I think about it everyday" Jack admitted "But no matter how much we want to change everything, we can't escape our past. I believe what happen to us, happened for a reason and we must continue to move forward, to live our lives and to protect the ones we care about for a brighter tomorrow. It's what Clarke would've wanted"

Hope nods "You're right. When did you get all wise?"

"What are you talking about? I've always been wise. I'm more wiser, smarter and even better looking than you" Jack answered while smiling at her.

Hope scoffs "In your dreams". She shoves his shoulder playfully and then wraps her arms around his and lays her head on his shoulder. "Everything will be alright. And for what it's worth, I think your Mom would have been proud of you."

Jack smiles "Thanks". Hope smiles back at him and nods.

"Hey guys, I think I got it" Jordan informed them. Jack and Hope gets up and follows him back up on the platform.

"So did you figure out where they went? Jack asked.

"Yeah it seems that they traveled back to Bardo"

"Ok, so we have nothing to worry about, at least for right now" Hope said in slight relief.

"That's what I thought too, until I discovered that they didn't travel back to their compound in this time. They went back further, to about 28 years in the past" Jordan informed her.

"They've never gone that far back before. Why would they--" Hope was interrupted when the hanger doors burst open. Several disciples rushed inside and started shooting everyone inside. Jack and Jordan were about to fight, when a disciple appeared out of thin air and shot Hope. She stubbles back, holding her stomach, where she was shot and falls into the time bridge.

"HOPE!" Jack's voice trails after her as she continues to fall inside the bridge portal.

\-----Bardo, Present day-----

  
Three Bardonian scientist, who wearing white long robes, along with Gabriel are standing near the two terminals until they get an alert.

"Standby and get ready for the disciples arrival!" The female scientist told the others.

Clarke and the others exit the bridge and were in a white narrow spaced room. "Don't move!" she shouted as she and other raised their gun at the scientists and the scientist quickly get their hands raised.

"Clarke" Gabriel walks in front them to get their attention. "They've been expecting you" 

"Gabriel?!"

"It's good to see you"

"Where are the others? Bellamy? Echo?" Raven asked.

"Bellamy and Echo are alright. They are being kept in a holding cell somewhere in the facility, but I don't--" 

A door opens from the other side of the room. Several disciples were at the entrance including two men dressed in white robes standing in front of them.

"I'm coming in alone, unarmed" The Shepherd informed them as he walks in with his hands raised.

"Who are you?" Clarke shouted

"They call me the Shepherd, but you can call me Bill. You have me, now let my people go"

"It's ok" Clarke assured them and the scientist left the room. Miller, Harper moves closer to door as it closes and aiming their guns at the door while looking back towards the others. "I've seen you before"

"Then you must be Clarke. What a gracious moment that fate has brought me today"

"How the hell are you here?"

"That's a very long story" The Shepherd looks around the room and looks at everyone. " Oh I see you also brought, Monty Green, Harper McIntyre, and also bringing back Octavia Blake and the infamous Charmaine Diyoza, which is also good as well"

  
Everyone looks at him suspiciously, then Octavia asks " _Klark, chon ste he?_ ( Clarke, who is he?)"

" _Bunker Yu don kik raun raun gon Sis years, dison laik koken cult heda chon built em_ (The bunker you lived in for six years, this is the crazy cult leader who built it.)"

"We weren't a cult" The Shepherd interrupted "We were a collective of great minds, dedicated to the continuation of our speices."

"How do you know, who we are?" Monty asks

"As fascinating as that question is. The answer to it, will only confuse you. Let's just say you will one day soon give me such grief and complication in the days or years to come, especially you five." He points to Clarke, Octavia, Monty, Harper, and Diyoza.

"What are you talking about?!" Clarke asks 

"You will soon found out... but my god, if my daughter's language survived all these years and that must mean... is my daughter in the Key?"

"Is your daughter in where?" Diyoza asks

"The AI that is in the device that you guys call the Flame, they call the Key. And he's been looking for it." Gabriel replied to them

"And what do you want with it?" Raven asks him

"Well I--" A door opens and Anders walks in.

"Hey!" Miller shouts as he point his gun at Anders along with Harper.

"It's alright. He means you no harm. Please lower your weapons" The Shepherd looks back at Clarke and then Clarke nods to Harper and Miller, signaling them to stand down. Anders walks up to the Shepherd and whispers into his ear. The Shepherd looks down with a disappointed look in his face, he stays like that for a moment then looks up to the others. " I reckon you're here to save your others friends"

"Yeah, where are they?" Clarke ask him

"They're safe for now, I can take you to them as long as you surrender your weapons and come with us"

"And if we don't" Clarke said, cautiously 

"Then there no need to keep your friends alive now is there and I figure you would want to avoid that" The Shepherd replied. Clarke and the others look at each other for a moment and then lowered their guns. The disciples walks in and took them away. The Shepherd whispers to Anders "Take these four to the lab and send the rest to the holding cells" Anders nods and left with the group.

  
\-----

Diyoza, Octavia, Harper and Monty were sitting on chairs in the medical lab. The scientists, including Levitt walks in holding a tray that holds a couple of vials.

"Levitt? What happened going on? Why are we here?"

Levitt look back at the other scientists and they are filling the syringes with blue fluid that was in the vials and faces back to Octavia. "I can't explain now" He whispers to her and hands her a small knife and a key card. "Wait until until we bring you back to cells."

Octavia nods and sits back on the chair. The scientist starts injecting Diyoza with two different colored serums. Then they took Monty's blood and mixed it with the serum and injected it into Harper. Octavia was the last to be injected with serum.

"Hey! What did you inject us with?!" Diyoza demanded. The scientist walked out of the room and the disciples took the four to their cells. Diyoza enters the cell with Octavia. "Now what do we do?" she sighs as she walks further in the cell and sits down on the small bed on the floor.

After a few minutes, Octavia grab the knife that Levitt gave from the back of her pants and the key card.

"What are you doing?" Diyoza asks as notices Octavia walking towards the door.

"Getting us out of here" Octavia uses the key card and opens the door. She stabs one of the disciples guarding the door in the chest, the other disciple was ready to attack her when Diyoza grabs his arm, spins and pin against the wall, she knees him in the stomach, punches him and throws him against another wall causing him to be knocked unconscious. They both ran down the corridor and freed the others. 

"You guys made it! Levitt says happily as they ran up to him.

"Yeah, thanks to you" Octavia smiles at him.

"We need to get out here before they notice we're gone" Bellamy informs them

"They'll be expecting you guys to go back to the bridge room... follow me and I know another way to get you home." The others follows Levitt and they ended up in the time bridge room. Everyone walks up the platform and they notice the big blue bridge portal.

"What is this?" Raven walks up to the portal.

"It's a quantum temporal bridge. This the Shepherd's secret project that he's been working on recently." Levitt told her.

"Quantum? You mean like time travel? There not possible" Monty said with disbelief

"It's true and it seems that the whole project revolves around these three" Gabriel informs them as he gains access to the terminal and shows the others the images of the three individuals.

"Who are they?"

"I don't know, but it connects to something called the Super Soldier experiment" Gabriel says as he clicks all three images. The first image is a woman and a name pops up to Hope Diyoza.

"Hope Diyoza?" Raven says surprised

(Imagine the Terminator Genisys Soundtrack - "John Connor" is the background music for the reveal of the kids below :) )

"What?" Diyoza walks towards them, along the others and a video play of a young Caucasian woman in her late twenties in a hallway taking down some of the disciples by doing a sweep kick and punching one of the disciple knocking him out once he landed on the ground. Then two other ran towards here and they fought hand to hand until she grabs one of their arm, breaks it and kicks him 10 feet away, then she performs a scissor kick move by jumping on top of the other disciple, locking her legs on to his head and spinning him down to the ground and she lands in a low attack stands. Then the video cuts to her riding a horse holding a sword and charging forward with an army of female warriors behind her.

The next image appears and it shows a young Asian man also in his late twenties with a name popped up "Jordan Jasper Green". Monty and Harper look at the screens confused and a video pops up and it shows Jordan doing a front flip over a ledge and landing on top of a rooftop, running toward the disciples holding a bow and arrow. He shoots one of them with an arrow, but one of the disciples knocks the bow out of his hand and tries to punch him but Jordan dodges. He backs away and pulls out his sword, jumps and does a spin kick to knock both of them down and he slices through them with his sword and as they are falling down. The video cuts to him, inside a jet flying in the air along with at least twenty other jets beside him on each of his side.

  
The last image appears and shows a young a light skin, African-American man in his late twenties and the name Jack Blake pops. Octavia and Bellamy exchanges looks and then continue their attention to the screen and the video that pops up of a door exploding into a hall and a shield is thrown, bouncing around the walls hitting a few disciples. Jack ran inside grabs the shield and charge forward while holding his sword to attack the disciples. He blocks with his shield and stabs his sword through one of the disciples and then he uses shield to smack the other disciples and he went flying and hit against a wall. Two other disciples came in, Jack ran to them and slide on his knees across the floor and he slice the disciple's leg on his left with his sword and used shield to hitting the disciple leg on his right causing them to fall down. Jack stop sliding with his arm forming an X formation and bringing his arms outwards. The video cuts to jets and military helicopters flying from above and firing down on disciples, "GO! GO!" Jack shouts, as he's commanding the jets and helicopters to push forward.

The video ends, everyone was shocked with what they saw."Wha...what did we just saw?" Clarke asks.

"The Shepherd's main goal is to use the key and use it so we can transcend and end the last war... but since he wasn't able to find the key and he decide to explore more of the bridge's probabilities and look elsewhere. During one of his testing, we discovered readings of tachyon energy, and we used to get a visual of the future. I don't know what he discovered, but the Shepherd kept it very secret." Levitt explains.

"And now we know that secret" Echo says.

"But that still doesn't explain who these three are and what he wants with them, and how do they have the same last name as Monty, Diyoza, Octavia and Bellamy." Raven points out.

"Well let's see, excuse me" Gabriel steps aside and Levitt access more into the terminal. He taps on a tab on the screen and a few file pops up. "It seems that these three were failed experiments of the Super Soldier project, the Shepherd was trying to get control of them somehow but it didn't work and they..." Levitt paused staring at the screen.

"What is it?" Bellamy asks

"It says here that these three, share the same DNA signature of Monty Green and Harper McIntyre, Charmaine Diyoza, and Octavia Blake. In other words...they are your children."

Octavia scoffs "But how is that even possi--", the door was being rammed from the other side.

"We need to get out of here now!" Miller shouts as he quickly ran to them.

"Ok, hang on" Levitt quickly types and the bridge start to change color from blue to green. "Ok, it's ready, Go!"

"Come with us" Octavia ask him as she touch his forearm.

"I can't, I must stay here"

"They'll kill you if you stay here"

"She's right, besides we might need your help to get a better understanding of what the Shepherd is using the time bridge for" Gabriel insisted.

Levitt look down and seems unsure, but then nods. He copies the information from the terminal to his personal hard drive and he joins the others as they make their way through the bridge.

  
\-----Sanctum, Woods Outskirt-----

The bridge opens and the others landed in the outskirt of woods. They all began to walk and head back to Sanctum. Levitt stood still and looks up the trees, being fascinated by what's he seeing around them. Octavia pulls his arm so he doesn't fall behind.

"Is it really possible? That those three people are our kids." Monty asked

"I don't know. We won't know for sure, until we get more information and hopefully stop the Shepherd of whatever he's planning" Clarke replies and the other nods with agreement

  
\----- Sanctum, Center Of The Village-----

The people of Sanctum are walking around the village. Indra, Gaia, and Madi walks out of the palace and then they heard thunder sound. They look at the sky and so did everyone in Sanctum.

A blue bridge opens in the sky and Hope falls out of it, landing in the middle of the village, leaving a crater as she lands. She is laying flat on her back, she barely opens her eyes and turns her head slowly to the right side, she tries to lift her arm but couldn't. Then she looks upward and passes out in the spot.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this is all jammed packed and confusing but I will explain more later in the story. Let me know what you think guys. See Ya!


End file.
